Les gens
by ItsReyCobain
Summary: Elle, c'est une pétasse avec un cœur de glace. Lui, il a jamais eu de cœur de toute façon. Il se détestaient. S'aimaient aussi, les gens disent. Mais eux-deux, ils s'en foutent des gens. Enfin, ils en sont pas sûrs. xOS/AU (cela ne change rien à l'histoire)x


**_Un petit OS tout léger, sans impact, que j'ai écrit pour le plaisir d'écrire._**

**_C'est Hermione et Draco , parce que je n'écris presque que sur eux, et que cette histoire leur va tellement bien._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_**Les gens**_

«Tu crois qu'on s'aime?»

Elle lâcha la question dans un murmure. Sa pensée avait passé la barrières de ses lèvres gelées pour venir prendre d'assaut Draco. Sa phrase flotta dans l'air un moment. Il continua à observer le ciel presque noir sans même réfléchir à sa réponse. Il s'en foutait.

Il aimait le ciel gris, les orages, la pluie, le froid. Elle aussi, il croit. Il lui semble qu'elle lui a dit ça un jour, quand ils étaient encore cons et naïfs. Il s'en souvenait plus très bien, de ce temps-là. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose. Il se souvenait qu'elle était différente avant. Plus chaleureuse, il pense. Il en est pas sûr.

«Ils disent qu'on s'aime, eux.»

Les gens. Elle parle des gens.

«Les gens disent beaucoup de choses», il avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Mais elle pense la même chose que lui, alors il se tait. Presque.

«J'm'en tape», il souffle.

Il réfléchit plus trop à ce qu'il dit.

Elle grelotte à côté de lui. La pluie, sûrement, qui tombe sur eux. Il a froid aussi. Pourtant, ça lui fait du bien. Il étouffe quelque fois chez eux, entre les fumées de nicotine et le regard brûlant d'Hermione. Il aime ses yeux. Le matin surtout, quand elle se réveille accrochée à son torse comme s'il ne restait plus que lui dans son monde. Elle lève la tête vers lui et lui sourit toujours, les yeux ouverts difficilement, les paupières encore alourdies par le sommeil. Quand elle le regarde, son ventre se tord. Il sait pas pourquoi. L'amour, un jour on lui a dit. Il a toujours cru que c'était la haine. Pourtant, le matin, il a toujours difficile à se détacher d'elle. Parce que lui aussi il s'accroche à ce qu'il lui reste. C'était peut-être ça l'amour.

«Je sais.»

Il faut toujours qu'elle réponde à chacune de ses paroles. Il aime bien ça.

Bien-sûr qu'elle le sait. Elle aussi, elle s'en fou. C'est une pétasse sans cœur après tout.

Il quitte le ciel du regard pour tourner la tête vers Hermione. Des brins d'herbes ternes apparaissent dans son champ de vision en même temps que ses boucles brunes. Il observa son visage, ses joues rendues dures au fil du temps, sa peau pâle. Il voulut effleurer du doigt son visage mais il se rendit compte qu'il serrait sa main dans la sienne. Il devinait ses jointures blanches sous la pression. Il ne lâcha pas.

Il embrassa son épaule nue en fermant les yeux. Sous ses lèvres, il sentit des frissons la parcourir.

«Tu veux rentrer?», il demanda en murmurant.

Elle pencha la tête vers son épaule. Draco était allongé sur l'herbe légèrement plus bas qu'elle, alors elle appuya sa tête sur la sienne. Son cœur se tord et elle sent sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Ça lui fait cet effet là, lorsqu'elle est près de lui.

«Jamais.»

Ils avaient quelques fois ces moments, où ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils ne disaient pas grand chose mais un seul mot les faisait se comprendre.

«Moi non-plus.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait même pas réfléchit, comme d'habitude. Leurs paroles n'avaient plus d'importance. Les gens auraient prit ça pour du romantisme. Des instants philosophiques sans vraiment de sens. Lui, il en avait aucune idée.

Ils étaient un peu détraqués sentimentalement. Beaucoup, même. Il le sait bien. Mais réfléchir sur leur histoire lui faisait quelque fois du mal, alors il se laissait aller. Leur relation partait dans tellement de directions différentes qu'il ne comptait plus.

Il avait fermé les yeux.

Et puis Hermione se redressa, l'obligeant à décaler sa tête. Il reposa sa tête sur l'herbe quelques secondes. Après, il ouvrit les yeux et releva son torse à son tour.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe trempée, trempés eux aussi. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules. Il observa son visage.

Elle pleurait.

Il le savait parce que ses yeux étaient rouges. Et puis, il savait très bien quand elle pleurait.

Au tout début, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ne pleurait pas. Ils se détestaient purement et simplement. Alors,ils se jetaient des répliques au visage, celui avec la répartie la plus cinglante gagnant la manche.

Et puis, elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'ils riaient. Et souriaient aussi. Ils étaient heureux, tous les deux. De ça aussi il s'en souvenait. Il aimait bien ce temps-là. Il l'aimait vraiment bien.

Et ensuite seulement, elle avait commencé à pleurer. Il avait su pourquoi avant. Maintenant, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas habitué au froid. Peut-être parce qu'il n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de pleurer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait finalement arrêté de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais eu de satisfaction à avoir rendu son cœur en une chose dure et glaciale. Il s'en foutait. Il avait toujours eu une place avec elle. Il avait pas besoin qu'elle aime d'autres personnes. Elle n'en avait pas besoin non plus. Ils se suffisaient après tout. Alors elle était devenue comme lui, dénuée de sentiments.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle pleurait. Les gens disaient qu'elle était malheureuse avec lui. Qu'elle souffrait.

«Ils ont raison? Tu souffre?»

Il lui avait demandé doucement. Il avait réfléchit. Deux petites secondes. Et il s'était remis en question. Il doutait de lui. Pour une fois, il se demandait si il avait eu tort de ne pas écouter les autres.

Elle le regarda sans répondre. Alors, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Elle l'embrassa furieusement. Elle mordit ses lèvres et posa ses deux mains sur les joues pâles de Draco et approfondit le baiser. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, acharnement. Il fallait qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait dit. Parce que ça lui avait fait de la peine, à elle. Qu'il croie qu'elle souffrait avec lui lui brisait le cœur. Si cœur il restait.

Et ainsi, dans ce baiser, Draco sut qu'il avait tort.

Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes après, à bout de souffle. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux et se recoucha délicatement dans l'herbe. Elle souffla légèrement et ferma les yeux. Draco la regarda.

«On ne s'aime pas.»

Ça avait fouetté l'air. Elle l'avait lâché comme ça, sans réfléchir encore une fois certainement.

Il se recoucha également aux côtés de la brune. Il lui sembla que la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Il ferma les yeux.

Et il sourit. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours su se comprendre sans parler.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ne se détestaient pas.

C'était plus que ça. Une chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre au fond. Une chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient juger et ressentir.

Les gens avaient dit que ça durerait pas. Ouais, ils avaient dit ça.

Et eux-deux, comme réponse, ils avaient souris, laissant le silence planer. Et ils souriaient ensemble depuis cinq ans, devant la naïveté des autres. Les personnes disent beaucoup de choses. Et en parlant, ils mentent, se trompent, avouent, libèrent, blessent, secouent.

Mais au fond, les gens ne disent que des conneries parce qu'ils parlent trop.

Le silence et son pouvoir. C'était tout ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas.

Mais eux, ils l'avaient compris. Eux seuls. Depuis le début. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils se suffisaient. Qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autres.

Parce que l'amour est une chose complexe. Et dont on ne comprend les rudiments qu'en laissant le silence s'exprimer. Alors seulement, observez-les et vous verrez.

Hermione et Draco aurait pu vous l'apprendre, mais garder cela pour eux est bien trop précieux.

Et puis, eux-deux, ils ne s'aiment pas, pas vrai?

* * *

**_Léger, philosophique peut-être sur les bords._**

**_Votre avis? Je répondrai avec joie à votre Review_**

**_Et si vous voulez me parler, discuter de n'importe quoi, vous défoulez, vous exprimer, une adresse:_**

**_itsreycobain (arobase) outlook . fr ( tout cela sans espaces et avec le arobase fait bien-sûr, si doute vous pouvez allez sur mon profil elle s'y trouve ;) )_**

**_C'est gratuit, simple et je vous répond à coup sûr._**

**_Je vous aime tous, les lecteurs!_**

**_DramionePower_**


End file.
